One And Only
by Slxy3r
Summary: Beca has to compete against Aubrey in the Tri-Wizard tournament and the two slowly fall in love. But Aubrey isn't the only one that wants Beca for herself and vice versa.
1. How It Started

**It all began when Beca metAubrey**

 _Beca was sitting in a compartment with her new found friendJesse and talking about which houses they wanted to get into as they were 1st years waiting to get to hogwarts, until Aubrey Posen and her best friend Chloe who were 2ndyears crashed in._

 _"I'm sorry, we were just getting chased by some bloody Slytherins that we're trying to Jinx us!" Chloe said. "Yeah, we're sorry, do you mind if we join you?" Aubrey asked._

 _"No, we don't mind at all!" Jesse chirped patting for them to sit. Chloe plumped down next to Jesse while Aubrey sat down politely next to Beca._

 _"Oh, how rude of us! I'm Chloe Beale, a 2ndand I'm in Hufflepuff." She said happily. "I'm Aubrey Posen a 2nd yearin Ravenclaw." Aubrey said curtly._

 _"I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell and this is Jesse. We're just 1st-" someone rudely cut Beca off._

 _"So...Posen and Beale, we finally found you." They drawled. "Malfoy..." Aubrey growled. "And Parkinson." Chloe Mumbled._

 _"I see you two found yourselves some pawns." The girl whom Chloe had called Parkinson saidand smirked. "I don't think you two shouldbe mixing withPosen and Beale, why don't you join us?" She asked. "I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Draco Malfoy."_

 _"I'm sure I know who to make friends with and I definitely know none of my friends are gonna be you guys." Beca growls and shoots the disarming spell at Malfoy causing him to hit the wall._

 _He squealed and grunted in pain, gotup and growled, having trouble to walk. "I'll make you pay for this." He yelled andran off with Pansy following him like a lost puppy._

 _"Woah, no one's ever stood up to Malfoy like that other than Potter!"Chloe exclaimed. "Thank you Beca. He's been bullying Chloe since forever just because she's half blood!"Aubrey explained._

 _"Well he's an asshole." Beca grunts. "Chloe, no need to worry,I'm half blood too! We can be buddies!" Jesse chirped. "Uuuuugh, Aubrey look out, he's hitting on every girl he sees. The next is probably you." Beca whispers to Aubrey causing Aubrey to giggle._

 _Beca smiled to herself._

 _"Uuuuuuuh, Hi, Stacie and I are first years here, we're kinda lost." A chubby blonde girl barged in and said. "Hello there, you're welcome to join us." Chloe chirped. "My name is fat Amy." The blonde girlsaid._

 _"As Amy said, my name is Stacie." The tall brunette introduced herself._

 _"Sooo, you call yourself fat Amy?" Aubrey asks, raising na eyebrow. "Eeerm, yes so twig bitches like youdon't do it behind my back." Amy explains. Beca tried to hold in her laugh earning a look from Aubrey._

* * *

 **Then their relationship started sprouting during Beca's 2nd year** _ **(I know this event happened to Harry in HIS second year but let's just pretend everything happens in Beca's years)**_

 _Beca ran around looking for Aubrey as she heard the news of the Chamber of Secrets opening. She knew Aubrey was pure blood and couldn't be petrified by the beast, butshe'd heard thatother students had gotten hurt._

 _She found Chloe, Jesse and A girl named Cho Chang. "Hi Chlo, Jess and C-Cho, have you um seen Bree?" Beca asked, stuttering Cho's name with herhaving formed a smallcrush on the Ravenclaw._

 _"Sorry, no I haven't seen Aubrey. I havego, got a date with Cedric, I'll see you guys later!" Cho said._

 _Beca frowned, she knew Cho would never like her back, she had the perfect Boyfriend: Cedrick Diggory, Hufflepuff, Pretty boy and he was popular._

 _"Well bye Cho, have a, well, nice date.I'm just gonna go find Bree." Beca said and ran searched everywhere and then she found Harry and Ron._

 _"Hey Harry, Ron, do you know where Aubrey Posen is?" Beca asked exasperatedly._

 _"Well actually, she's in the hospital wing... I'll go with you, and I'll explain everything." Harry said and pulled Beca with him with Ron following behind._

 _"I really don't wanna say this, but she was a victim, we don't know who did this but we suspect it's the same person that petrified Mrs. Norris. Aubrey was found unconscious in front of her Dorm." Harry said to Beca who was holding Aubrey's hand as Aubrey laid in bed unconscious._

 _"I'm pretty sure she'll wake up in a few days. The professors haven't worked out what spell was used or what had happened." Ronsaid._

 _"I hope Bree is ok." Beca said nervously. Harry put his hands on Beca's shoulder_

 _"Aubrey will be fine, she's Aubrey Posen after all." Harry joked. "Ok thanks Harry, you should go rest. I'll look after her." Beca told him. Harry and Ron nod at her and walk off._

 _Aubrey wakes up and feels someone's hand wrapped around hers. She looked sideways and saw Beca asleep on a chair. She smiled knowing that she'd been with her all along._

 _Beca slowly opened her eyes. "Aubrey! You're awake!" Beca exclaimed with a croaky voice._

 _"Yes Beca, I'm awake. I don't remember anything, but I know you were here all along. Thanks for looking out for me." Aubrey said and blushed as Becapulled her Intoa bear hug._

* * *

 _ **In Beca's 3rd year things were a little overwhelming. But about Harry findingout about his Godfather, you could say she wasvery happy for him but it didn't exactly effect her. Other than that, she and Aubrey started to spendmore andmore time together and alone... until...**_

 _Beca ran to the 2nd year Hufflepuff shehad just made friends with recently. "Hi Emily, have you seen Aubrey?" Beca asked._

 _"Yeah, she's in the library, doing some uuum... stuff." The 2nd year said awkwardly not wanting Beca to know what she had witnessed Aubrey doing. "Ok, thank you." Beca said and ran off to the library._

 _Beca stops in her track as she sees her best friend snogging... Draco Malfoy? Their biggestenemy?_

 _"Aubrey..." Beca started. "Beca, it's not what you look like!" Aubrey exclaimed. Malfoy smirked."Mitchell, it's exactly what it looks like." He drawled._

 _Beca couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around and walked away quickly, the image replaying in her head._

 _'Why do I even care? Aubrey can date who she wants... but why Malfoy?' Beca thought as her heart throbbed._

 _"Beca! Wait!" She heard Aubrey call out to her. Beca stopped in her tracks but didn't look back until she felt a strong arms rap around her from behind. "Beca, I—" Aubrey started but ended up getting cut off by Beca._

 _"You hated him, he had hurt you, he hurt my friends, he mocked us. I hate him..." Beca sobbed, knowing that those weren't the only reasons. She had grown so close to Aubrey, they had a bond, and she was hurt that Aubrey betrayed that._

 _'What is wrong with me?' Beca asked herself over and over again. "I know Beca... I'm sorry... but h-he kissed me." Aubrey tried explaining._

 _"But you kissed back. Now I see why Emily wouldn't tell me what you were doing." Beca continued._

 _"I'm sorry... I swear there's nothing between Malfoy and I." Aubrey cried vulnerably,causing Beca's face to soften, she had never seen Aubrey like this before. Malfoy walked towards the two laughing his ass off._

 ** _"Hah! Mitchell, I finally got you back for what you had done to me in your first year."_** _Malfoy laughed and apparated. 'You can't apparate inside of the school can you? What did he mean by getting me back... OH MY GOD.' Beca thought._

 _She didn't care about how Malfoy apparated inside the school anymore, all she cared right now, was about Aubrey. She realised that this was Malfoy's plan all along, Aubrey had nothing to do with it, Aubrey was the victim._

 _"I'm so sorry Bree, I know you would never do that. It was me with my stupid mind. He was trying to make it look like you two were snogging. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I accused you of something you never do." Beca apologised again and again._

 _"It's alright Beca. I'm just glad we're friends. You're always there to save me. If you hadn't come in time, I don't know what he would've done." Aubrey_

 _ **This story will be based on Beca's fourth year, so the rest will be about that. This chapter was just a flashback from no ones perspective. So... on to the next chapter!Hope you enjoy it!**_


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Beca day in a compartment all by herself not knowing where all her friends were. To be honest, Jesse was probably off somewhere snogging Stacie or Jessica or Ashley or some shit like that.

She did not know where the hell Aubrey and Chloe were, and atthat exact moment when she was thinking that thought, Chloe popped in with Amy and Stacie

"Hi Chlo, Amyand Stace, Where's Bree?" Beca asked. "Well, I haven't seen her..." Chloe lied. "We don't know either." Stacie and Amy shrugged

"Oh. Well we can look for her when we get there." Beca said. "Ok." Chloe agreed.

"By theway,I saw Jesse snogging Jessica." Staciegiggled. "I knew it! How do you even tellJessica and Ashley apart?" Beca asked/groaned.

"Idk, one's blonde other one's brunette. To be honest I don't know whichonethe blonde isand which onethe brunette is." Amy said nonchalantly.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Aubrey sang.

"BREEEEE!" Beca yelled, jumping on the tall blonde. "Oh, Hi Beca!" Aubrey greeted, wrapping her arms around the shorter brunette.

"I've missed you, spring break was sooooo boring." Beca groaned. "Yeah... same, Imissed you too. It was so boring with out you there with me." Aubrey replied causing a Beca to blush.

"Jeeeeeez, you two need to stop. I'mgetting cavities from all this sweetness." Amy groaned. "Whatever." Aubrey snapped.

"By the way, I'm aprefect!" Aubrey squealed to her best friend. "So Chloe was lyingto me about not knowing where you were. I wonder how many secrets you guys keep from me." Becasaid, raising an Eyebrow.

"Hahaha,sorry Beca, Bree said she wanted to surprise you." Chloe said. The blonde and thebrunette talked for hours and hours, having lots to catch up with and as for the other three, they talked about their relationships and sex lives non-stop.

The trolley lady came around to Beca's compartment. "6 chocolate frogs and 2 pumpkin patty's please." Beca said handing her the money.

"6pumpkin patty's please."A sweet voice said. Beca looked up to see... "Cho." Beca said.

"Hi, Beca." Cho greeted. "Hi, h-how's it going?" Beca asked, blushing.

"Oh it's going fine." Cho replied. Aubrey poked her head out of the compartmentand said"Becs, what's takingyou- Cho." Aubrey glared

'Ugh. My fellow prefect who MY Beca hasa crush- wait WHAT?! Aubrey Posen, get that out of your head, Beca isn't yours.' Aubrey thought heatedly.

"Aubrey."Cho said coldly andreturnedthe glare. "Um ladies, hello?" Beca said. "Well Cho, Have a nice day, I have to go now. Bye." Beca pulled Aubrey back in.

"Uuugh, What was that? You two are so cold towards one another." Beca said, waving her arms in the air frantically.

"Well maybe because Aubrey is totally Jealous of Cho." Chloe butted in. "I am not! I will never ever, not even in Voldermorts name, be jealousof that hoe." Aubrey ranted. Beca couldn't hold it on anymore, she bursted our laughing.

"Ok Bree, whatever you say. You have no need to be Jealous of Cho. I mean, you're perfect on every way. You're tall, hot, sexy, Pretty, kind and everythingelse. Don't see any reason for you to be Jealous of her." Beca said. Aubrey blushed atevery  
word Beca said.

'Oh Beca, you're sooooo dense. She freaking likes you and you have a crush on that girl!' Staciethought to herself. "Maybe, because Cho is exact same. Tall, pretty, hot and Kind." Amyadded

"Oh, Cho is definitely attractive, but not sexy like our Aubrey." Beca said and smirked, causing Aubrey to feel a pang ofjealousy and to blush evenmore.

Beca coveredher mouth realising what she had said. "Ok, Amythat's not helping." Beca mumbled.

"Beca, That was so sweet. I wonder why anyone hasn't tried datingour. You're a total sweet heart." Aubrey crooned causing Beca to blush. "Oh Aubrey, trust me therehave been plentyof girls lining up to date Beca ever since 2nd year when

she saved Ginny." Chloe laughed.

Aubrey frowned and gave Chloe a 'What the hell' look. Then Chloe gave Aubrey the 'It's the truth' look, leaving poor Beca confused.

"Beca. Who's tried to date you?" Aubrey asked intensely. "Well, uuum, I kept track for Beca, Ginny, Stacie, and I think it's Ashley?!" Amysaid.

"Eeerm, thanks Amy. Plus, I'mpretty sure People loads of people have dated you have eyes on you too." Beca mumbled bitterly.

'AM I JEALOUS? Me, Beca Mitchell JEALOUS?!' Beca thought. "Well, uum I guess I've dated some people ahahaha." Aubrey said nervously.

'Ok, I'm definitely jealous.' Beca thought again. The Hogwarts Express halted to a stop. "I guess we'rehere. Let's go." Becasaid, pulling Aubrey and Chloe with her with Stacie and Amywalking behind them.

* * *

Beca and the others halted to a stop behind all the other students as Hagrid guided the first years with him. A tall blonde Hufflepuffgirl walked up to Beca, away from the giggling group, where Emily was,that she was talking to.

"Hi there, it's Beca isn't it? I'm Molly Abbott. Would you like to take me on a date?" Molly said quickly. "Sure." Beca replied hurriedly not catching what the taller girl said.

Aubrey was literally burning Molly to death with a glare. Aubrey would definitely not admit it, but she was jealous. **VERY** jealous. "So, tell me when your ready to go, on this date, okay babe?"Molly said.

Beca blushed, realising what she had just agreed to. Much to Aubrey's displeasure, Molly ran her fingers down Beca's arm. "Well, see you later!" Molly chirped and walked off.

"That girl's awfully friendly, but I'm not suprised, cause she's Hufflepuff like me. But she was very touchy thought, but then again I'm not surprised. She's Molly Abbott, Hufflepuff Queen, she could literally get any guy or girl she wanted."Chloe  
said in awe, earning a glare from Aubrey.

"I don't like her." Aubrey said curtly and walked off. "Bree! Wait for me." Beca said running after her.

Chloe, Amy and Stacie stayed behind laughing. "Those two are soooooo in love." Stacie said, referring to Beca and Aubrey.

"Wanna place bets on them?" Amy asked. "I'm in." The other two said.

* * *

Beca couldn't deny it, she hadn't listened to one word Dumbledore had said except for a The part where he introduced the new Defence against dark arts teacher, Professor Moody as that was her favourite subject.

She wastoo busy watching Aubrey. Shewatched how Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed and how she talked to her friends and the way she smiled and laughed.

But soon her attention turned to the headmaster. There was one word that caught her attention. 'Tri-wizard'

"We'll now welcome our two schools who will also be participating. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Let's welcome them." Dumbledore declared.

A group of Muscly Boys walked in, but what really intrigued her were the girls, as they wereapparent Veelasand they were definitely beautiful, but who caught her attention was the leader...

Aubrey was glaring at the leader of the Beauxbatons due to Beca staring at her. But little did she know Beca was glaring back as she drooled at the leader ofDurmstrang.

Chloe stared at her two bestfriends from the Hufflepuff table. 'This two are so in love.' She thought toherself.

"Only 5th year's and above are allowed to participate. I will draw a magic circle personally, any underage people will not be able to enter." Dumbledore said sternly. Beca's face fell, she was so excited and thought she would be allowedto.

Aubrey on the other hand was relieved as she didn't want any of her underage friends getting hurt. She herself wanted to participate though.

"So now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore boomed.


	3. Review

**To this review: '** I'm going to says shitfic.' **I never forced you to read it, you said that youdo not read gender bends or stories less than 2k words, well first of all, if you don't read gender bends then why're you reading this? Second of all, I do not write for you, I write to entertain my self, I write for fun. If you don't like it why did you even bother using your time to read it? If you don't enjoy it then keep it to yourself because I don't care what you have to say about my fic, I will take** _ **constructive**_ **criticism and feedback but I will leave your insults and also thank you for the follows and favourites, it is greatly appreciated,feel free to leave any feedback or anything you want me to work on :)**


End file.
